New Life After Last Sacrifice
by DIMITRICRAZY
Summary: It's about how Dimitri and Rose life is after Last Sacrifice
1. Chapter 1

LIFE AFTER LAST SACRIFICE

After Lissa was crowned queen I almost cried because I just could not believe my best friend and most of all sister was going to rule the moroi world even though she is young I know that she will do a great job at being queen. Dimitri must have noticed that I was about to cry because he pulled me to him. "Whats wrong Rose?" he had a very concerned look on his handsome face. "Nothing is wrong Dimitri I am just so happy for Lissa right now." "I know Rose I am very happy for Lissa to she is a great person and I know she will make a good queen." "Lissa is not the only thing I am happy about."Dimitri looked down on me with a smile own his face . "So what else are you happy about?" I smiled at him. "I am happy that we can finally be together." I got on my tipped toes and kissed him the kiss was so full of passion I got lost in it I had to pull away all I can say was. "Damn Dimitri". " Yeah that was quite a kiss." he said. We both started to laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

We only had five minutes before the cermony was over after that we were going to go eat. I am all ready for that to happen. I turned to Dimitri and said. ''I cannot wait into this five minutes is up for I can get some food in my belly." Dimitri laugh at me. "Roza Roza Roza always thinking about food."he said. "Thats not all I think about." I said looking down at his pants. His eyes followed mine I guess he got the clue because he started shaking his head. "Roza what am I going to do with you." I gave him a sexy look. I saw that the Royal guards were about to lead Lissa out of the cermony into the Royal Dining Room were every one was about to attend dinner with the new queen. I should have been one of the Royal guradians that lead her to the dinning room but me and my stupid injury was going to have me down a little longer but I will soon be back by Lissa's side as one of her guardians. After Lissa and her guardians lead her out the rest of us can leave.I looked at Lissa with her emerald dress that she looked so beautiful in she waved to the crowd as she exited out of the ceromony after she left the crowd went crazy one guy was pusing people left to right just to get out of the crowd. I saw several people crying and calling Lissa's name. Dimitri and I was having a hard time getting out of the crowd ourselves but we got out. "I cannot believe how hard it was to get out of that room."Dimitri said. He looked fustrated. "Me either people were acting like some damn animals." I said with a discusted look on my face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

As I walked in the Royal Dinning Room I saw big elegant chandelears they were made out of real diamonds and I looked down to the floor and I saw long tables decorated with different kinds of flowers it smelled so good in the Royal Dinning Room I could not quite pick out the scent. I tapped Dimitri shoulder he looked so damn fine in that suit of his. "Dimitri it smells so good in this place and it looks beautiful." "Yeah it does but not as beautiful as you Rose your beauty truly out does the whole room."he gave me his breathtaking smile. "Are you trying to be romantic here Dimitri Belikov?" he smiled even wider and pulled me into a mouth watering kiss and we both pulled away before it got to passionate. " I love you Rosemarie Hathaway."I looked into his warm brown eyes and I saw that they were full of love. "I love you to Dimitri." I looked out to the Royal Dinning Room and I saw everyone has mostly made it in. Ekaterina tapped her wine glass and that got everybody's attention. "Today we are here to have dinner with our new crowded queen Queen Vasilisa Sabina Rhea Dragomir so lets begin the fest." Ekanterina said with excitement in her voice. So that basically means we can eat so everyone flew to the buffet tables except for the gardians that were posted on the wall on duty me and Dimitri flew to the buffet tables like the other people since we were not on duty thank God because I would have starved to death. They had Chinesse food to American food to Russian food they had so much food I did know what to do with my self all I know is that I might be gaining about ten pounds after I eat all this good food. I grabed everything that I thought would be good and after I got all my food I looked at Dimtiri's plate and I saw That he got all Russian food.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

After we fixed our plate we went over to Lissa's table and sat with her Christan and Jill. I picked the chair that was across from Lissa's chair since Christian was sitting beside her and Dimitri set beside me . "How are you feeling Lissa?" I am not used to asking her that but since we do not have the bond anymore that is the question that I have to get use to asking. "I have mixed emotions I am happy but I am scared at the same time about being queen. "You will be a great queen lissa do not worry yourself." Christan said. I almost forgot Christan was there and I am also a little surprised that he is talking right now since he just found out that Tasha his aunt had something to do with Queen Taitiana death and also set me up which I cannot believe that she did that to me after all the people in the world I could not believe that she would ever do that to me. I considered Tasha as a friend even though I did not like her when I first met her because she liked Dimtiri but after I got to know her better I growed to like her very much. I cannot believe that she set me up all because she still had feelings for Dimitri and secretly disliked me because Dimitri loved me. I still do not know how she found out about me and Dimitri I guess Lissa big motor mouth told Christan that has diarrhea of the mouth and told Tasha. I wanted to know how he felt so I asked him. " So Christain how are you holding up?" I asked him with a concern look on my face. It took him a couple of secounds to answer "I would not say that I am ok at the moment because I can not believe that someone who raised me almost my whole life and someone I love would set you up and kill the queen." Christan said with a very sad look on his face. Lissa hugged him and said something to him but I could not hear what she said to him but I bet what ever she said to him it was something sweet. After she got through hugging him I decided to change the subject so I asked Jill about the dress that she had on it was blue and had gems on it. " Where did you get that pretty dress from Jill?" She blushed "I got it made." "Oh well it's very pretty." I said. " Thanks" she said nervosly. I looked down at my plate and noticed that I have not ate a thing I have been talking the whole damn time when I should have been eating. So I dug into my food.


End file.
